Numbers
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Participate while you can, for it will grants you a great reward


The entire room was dark. Utter darkness. As far as your eyes can see, pitch black. You can't even see your own hands. As if someone had placed a thick veil upon your head. You did not remember how you end up here. Or why you are here. You tried to memorize what happened before but the only thing you can remember was a blurry image. You concentrate even harder but the image gets blurrier. The image disappears from your mind. You sighed in defeat.

You kneeled, and to feel the rough cold ground. You managed to establish that the ground you are on were rocks. At least that was what you can tell.

You stretched your hands to the side, carefully stepping forward. A few clumsy steps later you managed to find your balance and rhythm.

The only sound was your footsteps and your breathing. You still can't see quite well but now that your eyes slowly adapting, now you can see your upper arm. The cold atmosphere makes you shiver. You only have your shirt and yout pants and both were damp. You slapped yourself mentally for not bringing a thick jacket beforehand.

The path seems endless. You have been walking for what looks like half an hour and still no sign of life, or light at least. You are starting to have a mixed feelings. What if you decided to stay back? Would someone come to you? Or you will stay in eternal darkness?. What if it only take another ten step before you find someone or something? But what if those ten steps would lead you to your doom?.

You stopped in your track. You begin to ponder on multiple choices. You tried to wrap your head around each option but found each seems to be surreal. You tried to bring your own reason to each option to convince you further but even that leaves more question than answer.

"You might want to stop walking right now" A low terrifying sound pierced through your mind and ear. You immediately stop walking, wondering who spoke with that voice. "A few more steps and you'll fall to an endless chasm" The voice spoke again. You still have no idea where that voice came from. It appears to come from all direction. You are starting to feel scared. Afraid of something you can't see.

"Do not worry. I have no intention to harm you" The voice confessed.

You were taken aback. The voice, or whatever that is, was able to hear your thought. Was this some form of telepathy?. "You can say that if you want to" It stated. You finally found the courage to speak.

"Who are you?.

The creature, shifts. At least, from what you can tell. The sound of metal stomping against rock caused your ears to ring a bit. Now you know that it's a human, or close to human for now. Your breath hitched when you practically feel it brush past you. The chilly wind that follows after make you shiver.

"Who am i or what am i, it doesn't matter. What matter the most now... is you". You tilted your head in confusion. "Allow me to explain, but first..." It stopped walking. "Let there be light".

Fire erupts from the ground beside you. A fiery red inferno that was tempted to devour you completely in its licking red tongue of a flame. You stepped aside in awe. You no longer feel cold. Warm. For the first time, a pleasant feeling. The fire chain does not stop until it meets its brethren on the other side. The flame bursts into a fountain of red geyser. The said creature was finally revealed.

The warmth from the fire immediately disappears from your body.

Stood tall before you, was a man. A cloak fully enveloped him. The cowl hides his face in darkness. His arms, from what you can see, was very strong, capable of killing you in an instant. But the scariest part was his eyes.

Red. Blood red. Merely glancing at it would make you stare to an ocean of blood. Collected from countless unfortunate souls. Displayed as some sort of trophy. An achievement. A feat that he had done and will continue to do so for eternity.

A large sword resting on his back. Was entirely black. With some red glowing veins on it. And it's... alive?!. The veins were moving, and pulsating. As if the blade has a life of its own.

He sits on a throne that you somehow overlooked. Perhaps because you were too busy examining him that you forgot your surrounding. He draws his sword with ease, and plunge the blade to the ground. The loud sound of metal screeching against rock were blasting through your ears.

"Now, about what i said earlier" He starts.

"Where am i?" You blurted. Bad mistake. You can see the mild irritation in his eyes already. You pray that it won't make him irritated enough to slice you in half.

"You are trapped. In this place. An unknown place in an unknown time" He explained. "You are here for a reason. And that reason is your only hope to escape from this... barren realm" He added.

"What is my purpose in here?" You asked. The man rises from his throne. Slowly, he makes his way towards you. You hold your breath in anticipation.

"You are going to play a game with me" It revealed.

You are instantly perplexed. A game?!. With a man that is literally capable of defeating anytime he desires?!.

"B-But how?! Why?! You could defeat me easily and that would be the end of me and my ticket to escape! Please! You-" "Enough with that nonsense rambling mortal" He sighed in annoyance. You immediately fall silent.

"This is a one sided game. Only you will play. And i will be your judge". You let out a sigh of relief. At least now you stand a chance in this game. "And what would the game be?".

"A game of numbers".

Again, you tilt your head in confusion.

"Game of numbers?".

"Correct. You only need to guess the correct combination".

Your eyes widened in an instant.

"A-Are you serious?! There are countless numbers out there! Infinite perhaps! Oh god i'll be stuck in this place forever! I-" "One more unnecessary sound coming out from that maw of yours and i'll have my blade in your throat to silence you. For good".

You fell silent again.

"The numbers are from 1 to 36".

You wanted to question why was that but you remembered the threat he made before. You choose to remain silent.

"The rules are simple. There must be at least one even and odd number in a draw. You can add as many number as you want in a draw but be wary, the more digits you add in a sequence from a draw, the more complex it gets and so is the chance of getting it right. Fortunately, there are no limits on how much you want to draw. Simple, isn't it?".

This wasn't that bad. But still, the thought of spending your time here figuring out the right combination for eternity still plaguing your mind.

"Okay but may i ask for help?". The man does not answer. He simply nods. You gulped in anticipation.

"You can ask anyone" The man said. For the third time, you tilt your head in confusion. "But... aren't we the only one present here?". The man chuckles deeply. "How amusing. There are people watching over us. And they can help you to find the correct combination".

Before you could open your mouth, the cloaked man let out a declaration.

"Whoever can help this poor soul find the right combination, shall be rewarded greatly. But remember this, for each people guessing the combination, the correct one shall be different from one another. For this, is just a small game inside a larger game made by myself. However, if one you gets the right combination, this man will automatically win as well, therefore granting his freedom. Good luck".


End file.
